


Christmas Stars

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... this is kind of like that one time we ended up making cupcakes for the fundraiser in Sophomore year, right? Only... for all of us, not just for Artie." Rachel bites her lip as she stares into her own bowl of batter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Stars

"So... this is kind of like that one time we ended up making cupcakes for the fundraiser in Sophomore year, right? Only... for all of us, not just for Artie." Rachel bites her lip as she stares into her own bowl of batter. Something looks... _off_.

"Let's not talk about that now," Quinn frowns, twelve perfect Christmas cookies in the shapes of falling stars, Christmas trees, and snowmen already lining her baking sheet.

"Why not?" 

At one point, Rachel knows, it'll be time to give up on comparing Quinn's side of the kitchen counter to her own. On the other hand, Rachel also knows that that point will not be now _or_ anytime soon, for that matter. 

"Because that was then, and this is now. We're not doing this because we have to, we're doing this as a surprise to the others."

"I still can't believe you asked me over to do this in the first place."

"Well..." Quinn pauses over her rolled out dough, looking troubled for just a moment before regaining her composure. "We're friends, right? And this is the kind of thing friends normally do together. It's a nice way to give back to the glee club to say thanks for all the hard work everyone's been putting in this year. And I did kind of want to make it up to them for being so..."

"... crazy?"

"Not the word I'd prefer to use, but sure, we'll go with that."

"... I think I messed up the recipe."

Quinn takes one look inside Rachel's mess of a batter, grabbing for the flour scoop with a grin. "Not your specialty, huh?"

"A-a girl can only be talented in so many different ways!"

"You know what I like about this dough you've made? It's perfect for..." 

She doesn't expect Quinn to reach a doughy finger out, neatly depositing some of it on the tip of her nose with a giggle. Rachel blinks, stunned for a moment before slowly reaching into the dough bowl to return the favor, laughing despite herself.

"You, um. You have a little something... here, let me--"

She means to wipe it off with her finger, really, she does. But the next thing she knows, she's licking it off. 

It's nothing. At least, that's what Rachel tells herself as she pulls away, not laughing this time, but surprised with herself more so than anything else. And even when Quinn decides to lick the batter off her nose, in turn, it's still nothing.

But when Quinn doesn't pull away, instead leaning in to sigh against her lips, softly, teeth capturing her lower lip for just a moment before kissing her completely, Rachel forgets to think about what this is-- what it _might_ and _should_ be-- and remembers just to _feel_ , thankfully clean hands coming up to tangle in blonde hair, cookies forgotten.

The cookies are remembered later, but only briefly, and only when Quinn decides that each one of them should be shaped like a star.


End file.
